Processors, such as Digital Signal Processors (DSPs), usually store program instructions in an instruction memory and fetch the instructions from memory in order to execute them. Some processors reduce the number of instructions fetched from the instruction memory using various caching mechanisms, which temporarily cache previously-used instructions.